Rainy Day Man
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Romano is missing and Prussia is the one forced to look for him.


_Author's Note: Thought I'd try something new and see how it goes. Just so you're aware, this is the beginning of a Prussia/Romano relationship. Germany/Italy is definitely in this fic. One-sided!Romano/Spain is hinted, as is a France/Spain relationship. And so, without further ado, here is the fic (and of course, I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form)._

ooOOoo

"_Have you seen Romano?"_

Prussia grumbled, kicking a puddle. Those four words. It was because of those four words that he had been out for God-knows how long in the rain. It had finally let up, and there was still no sign of the surly Italian nation.

"_What do you mean, Italy?"_

"_I mean big brother is missing! He stormed out of the house earlier, crying and hasn't come back and Germanyyyyyy! I'm so worried!"_

"_I'm sure he's fine."_

Stupid Germany. He'd promised Veneziano that he would help find Romano and then what happened? He sent Prussia out.

"_Bruder, please."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because three people can cover more ground than two."_

"_Why should I care?"_

"_Bruder…"_

And Prussia didn't care. What did he care if Romano was lost? He wasn't his brother. Veneziano wasn't his boyfriend. Germany didn't even like Romano. So why was Prussia the one out looking for him?

"_Italy, why did he run off?"_

"_I don't know! He screamed something about Spain being a two-timing bastard and-and-waaaah!"_

"_Shh, Italy, it's ok."_

That's right. Because it was Spain's fault. And since Spain was one of Prussia's friends, Germany felt that it was only right that Prussia helped. Idiot.

"Romano!" Prussia yelled, half-heartedly kicking another puddle. "Are you around here?"

No response. Not that he was expecting one.

"_What makes you think he'd want to see either of us?"_

"_What do you mean, bruder?"_

"_He. Hates. Us."_

"…_Yes, well, Italy…"_

"_Yeah, yeah. You just want to make your boyfriend happy. Whatever."_

A small sound. Prussia stopped, holding his breath almost as he listened.

There. A sniffle. Bingo.

Quickly, Prussia walked around the hedge, finding Romano curled up behind it. He was soaked and obviously crying, but had yet to see Prussia.

"_And what am I supposed to do if I find him?"_

"_Bring him back."_

"_What if he's crying?"_

"_Would you care?"_

Strangely enough, though, Prussia _did _care. Sighing, he took a seat on the ground next to Romano. Not touching. Not talking. Just there.

"_Italy and I are going to look in the market. You go look in the park."_

"_Do you really think he'll be in the park? It's raining!"_

They sat in near silence, broken only by Romano's occasional sniffles. The clouds came rolling back, finally deciding to once again drop their load.

Grumbling, Prussia stood and opened his umbrella. Romano looked up, giving Prussia an odd look that wasn't quite a glare, but wasn't quite a look of gratitude, either.

"Let's go home. It's raining. You're wet. And your brother is worried. Spain is an oblivious idiot, but is he really worth getting sick over?"

"Bastard. Just leave me alone," Romano growled, pulling away from the cover of the umbrella.

"_You know he's not going to listen to me."_

"_Just try your best, bruder."_

"_He doesn't like me."_

"_But you like him."_

"If you get sick, what does that prove?"

Romano jumped to his feet, doing his best to make himself seem taller and more imposing to Prussia. "Shut up! I said leave me alone!"

"And I'm not going to," Prussia said simply, grabbing Romano's hand. "Now, let's go back home so we can talk this out like we're chicks or something." He began walking, Romano stumbling behind, still fighting sobs.

"_Romano~ do you really like Prussia? That's so great! You and him can come on a date with me and France! It'll be so wonderful!"_

"_You…and…France?"_

"Prussia."

They were near the house now, and even though Prussia no longer had a hold on Romano, they were walking awfully close together under the umbrella.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"_Because Germany said so"_ was on the tip of his tongue but, was that the real reason? No…when had he really done anything simply because Germany had said to?

"Because I was worried about you."

"…nks."

Prussia almost dropped the umbrella in shock when he felt Romano nervously take his hand.


End file.
